mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Antoine
He is a secretary at the Commerce Guild. When the city of Portia posts a commission, he usually accepts all completed commissions. Antoine has a taste for flashy fashion and a giant crush on Dr. Xu. Background A native of Portia, Antoine has always loved being pretty. He feels that even though the world is a difficult place, beauty still has its place. Antoine is also a hard worker, Presley often says that if Antoine didn't work at the Commerce Guild anymore, he wouldn't know what to do. Personal Life Antoine was born in Spring on the 10th day. As of right now the only things known about him are, he's the secretary for the Commerce Guild, he takes skin care very seriously, Dr. Xu is his idol, and he does not walk, he sashays. He can occasionally be found stalking Dr. Xu or having lunch with Sonia and Emily. is a confident and hard-working person. He enjoys spending time with his friends. Physical Appearance Antoine is average height, with multi-colored hair, with the top part pink while the bottom part is blonde. He has a soft smile and folds his hands in front of him while standing. He wears a purple, pinstriped, three tailed suit jacket with dark gray dress pants. The jacket has pink hems, short sleeves, a gold collar, and two pockets. Possibly fake. To complete this ensemble he wears a small white and gold striped tie and brown oxford shoes. Related Characters doesn't have any family in Portia, but he is Friends with Sonia and Emily, whom he can be found having lunch with often at The Round Table. He also considers his boss, Presley, to be a Friend, and Presley highly values 's work ethic. Finally, claims that he "worships" Dr. Xu. He is his "idol". He even schedule medical appointments with Dr. Xu just to see him. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Sonia| | Emily| | Presley|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Xu is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule At the end of the day, he returns home, which is x. His home is open from x. Monday= |-| Tuesday= |-| Wednesday= |-| Thursday= |-| Friday= |-| Saturday= |-| Sunday= Relationship Perks By reaching certain relationship levels, perks are rewarded. ;Buddy :Receive an extra 3% in Gols after finishing a commission ;Friend :Gain 6% more Gols after finishing a commission ;Lover :Gain 10% more Gols after finishing a commission ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hi there, I know who you are. I'm Antoine, we'll probably be seeing each other a lot, teehee. ;Stranger * Skin care is a basic right. We need to use face cream everyday to have smooth skin. * Dr. Xu! My idol! Everytime I think of him, my heart flutters! * Don't underestimate the work at the business. I keep track of every order. The hardest part is that I gotta be standing all day. * You won't find a person as beautiful as me in Portia. Feel grateful that you get to see me now. * Dr. Xu is the ideal man. Good looking and gentle and a good doctor. People get better immediately just by looking at him. * They think they can count on your work. You should do quite well down the road. |-|Commissions= ;Completed commission * Excellent work, here's your payment. * Finished another one already, and it's still such high quality, great job! Here's your commission fee. * Nice work. This is your payment. |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I love salads. I always felt they're the best appetizers. * The juice drinks here are really good, made from fresh fruits. ;Ask about work *(What's it like to work at the Commerce Guild?) ** It's busy work! I have to be standing most of the time and explain a lot, but on the other hand, it's a good workout for my body, so it's all good. *(Do you like to work at the Commerce Guild?) ** I like it, but I've thought about jumping ship if a nursing position becomes available. ***(Being a nurse can be rough work, you know?) **** It's not a problem as long as I am working with Doctor Xu. ***(This is because you admire Dr. Xu, right?) **** Of course! ;Casual talk * Travel? No thanks, I don't want to get a tan. * If I don't have a travel buddy, I'm not going anywhere. ;Compliment *(Seriously, your skin has the best glow!) ** So silly, a guy also needs to take care of his skin, this isn't something only ladies need to do. *(Do you workout? You have a very healthy complexion.) ** Don't be silly, how can I workout? I would vomit at all that sweat, yuck! |-|Friend= ;Friend * Look, she gets prettier by the day. * They think you are good, quite comparable to Dr. Xu. |-|Romance= ;Boyfriend * Dear, make some time to go out with her. * It's nice to see you everyday. ;Spouse * You better work hard. Sonia wants to use the most expensive skincare. * Better be careful outside. They will feel sad if you are injured. ;Unhappy * Don't bother coming anymore. I didn't expect you'd do this after the marriage. Get lost! |-|Nemesis= ;Nemesis * Get lost! I'm busy! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * You know, I'm sure this is bad for my skin...but what the heck, it's only once a year! Gift |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |version=1.0 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Antoine is eligible for sparring. RPS Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Vegetable, Salad, and Juice *Dislikes Sweet Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade |R2= |R3= }} While directly unrelated to the missions, all commissions and some main missions are turned in to Antoine. Antoine gives the rewards, and sometimes give additional missions succeeding the previous mission. Gallery Antoine.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors